


Ridiculous

by Tiasunlight



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiasunlight/pseuds/Tiasunlight
Summary: 新来的小实习生虽然来头不小，但墨纪拉并不打算跟他搞好关系，她人生中的麻烦已经够多了。直到她在一个放松自己的周五被迫偷听到了小男孩和自己名义上该叫哥哥的塔纳托斯愉快体验的全程。所以她试图要挟这这个小家伙跟她做爱。
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode1  Intern,Brother,True myself

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au，私设如山，两个老婆都要的做梦产物（咳）大概性向bggbblbl不逆zagthan

墨纪拉盯着眼前这个到处都散发着青春气息的小实习生，冥界安保公司对员工的着装确实没有严苛的要求，但是她在看到眼前这位破洞牛仔裤上棕色的狗毛时还是有些无奈地合上了双眼。

这一定是迄今为止对自己耐心最可怕的考验。

她当然知道这个头发被定型摩丝搞到立挺的黑发小男孩背后的人是冥界安保公司董事长的儿子，他们所有人都知道。只是被人尊敬的当事人并没有下达任何特殊关照的指令，眼前这个新生小太阳一样的年轻人表现的也比较随意，所以大家的态度都显得如履薄冰。

墨纪拉不在乎这个，就算她知道一切也不代表她会给这个放假期间出来历练的小家伙什么好脸。实习生想要得到历练和工资，哪怕是凭关系通过了面试，起码也应该完成最基础的工作内容。

名为扎格列欧斯的年轻人确实阳光帅气，少见的异色瞳病症反而给他增添了别样的魅力。和一般正装出勤的实习生不同，应该价值不菲的卫衣加破洞牛仔裤的搭配真的很难不让人怀疑他的态度和决心。毕竟看上去实在太像是出门遛狗的装束了，裤腿上那一撮显眼的红色狗毛实在太吸人眼球。

甚至说不定他真的是遛完狗才来工作的。

毕竟早上9:30才开工下午五点半准时下班又工资稳定极少加班的公司是真的很少见。

他大大方方地坐在墨纪拉对面，和大多数回避视线交流亦或者自负到傲慢的面试者不同。还在念大学的他总是显得很自信，毕竟蓝发女人并没有亲自参与面试，也没有查看写有小男孩成就简历的那个荣幸。

虽然这么说可能很失礼，墨纪拉抿了抿自己的下唇，凭借自己的直觉和经验，眼前这个男孩根本没什么秘密：卫衣都这掩不住的健壮身材，和随意的衣着搭配成反差的考究男士香水，毫无疑问他是个在乎自己形象的小家伙；袖口若隐若现的商务手表，起码他有一点点正经工作的态度；至于狗毛，相信他家令他引以为傲的红毛狗狗会出现在他所有能够分享的社交app上。

健谈而且受人欢迎，应该不缺异性朋友，家教应该还不错，涵养也有——

结合他们公司人林林总总的董事长八卦，毫无疑问他做到了在不给别人添麻烦的情况下对抗他的父亲，起码他来到自己父亲的地盘晃悠了。

怎么说呢，只能希望他明天别穿的像从夏威夷度假回来似的就行了，人字拖是绝对不能容忍的。

“你的工作相对来讲比较轻松，主要是整理文件和校对一些不是很机密只是需要确认的报告——具体的事情你有不懂的可以问问杜莎，她刚来的时候也是做这个，现在应该算是你的前辈了——但是注意你不要因为她能干和好说话就擅自把她当做助理——她喜欢她的雀斑少问些有点没的，如果她停下手里的工作我觉得整个部门都会瘫痪十分钟。”墨纪拉清清嗓子，以最快的速度安排好她的新人下属。没有冒犯的意思，她真的很不习惯自己的办公室里有太过青春的味道。

会令她联想到自己太过充实的大学生活，她当时交了多少男朋友来着？分手多到像她倒掉的咖啡一样数不过来。

不管扎格列欧斯又没有注意到墨纪拉的不适，他只是带着些许笑意短暂地点点头：“好的没问题，我能应付的来……”

好了，任务完成。

墨纪拉以为事情到此为止，她没有义务从头开始带一个体验生活的小屁孩，考验耐心的文职岗位也不会给他带来太多的经验，众所周知这只算是少爷体验生活的一种方式。

虽然不愿意承认但是他讨人喜欢还是很有手段，比如说一上午过去所有负责整理文件的小姑娘都跟他相处甚佳，当然不仅仅是靠请所有人一杯咖啡——

“你的，我问过杜莎你的口味。黑咖，绝对不加奶，但是要三倍糖。”小男孩的笑容很真挚，无论怎么看都不像有意的讨好，墨纪拉却下意识想要伸手摸摸他翘起来的头发。

就算猜到扎格列欧斯为了出门特意搞了个这样的造型还是会好奇会不会很扎手——

“谢了，但是我一般不在下午喝带咖啡因的饮料——而且你不是我的助手没必要再做这种事了。比起想着靠这种小手段试图把你的任务分摊给别的小姑娘，我更建议你从现在开始好好整理你桌上的那些档案，你前面那一位就是受够了那个数量才离职的。”墨纪拉抿着嘴唇飞快地带着荒唐想法的手接过那杯咖啡，逃跑似的迅速地关上了办公室的玻璃门。

她没有撒谎，她经常焦虑和胸闷，最近一个月都没有正儿八经睡过一个好觉。黑眼圈可以用妆容遮盖，身体状况可以靠寡言来掩藏——但是真正的疲惫身体每个器官都清清楚楚，中午之后的咖啡因摄取都可能让她在深夜竖着天花板上的花纹发呆。

哪怕她知道对方只是做了大多数实习生实习期间下意识选择的一项任务。

门口的小男孩摸摸后脑勺，自嘲似的耸耸肩，回去和他的新同事们正常音量地嘀咕：“也许……我被她讨厌了……”

旋即话题被飞快地转移，年轻女孩子们的咯咯娇笑和小男孩性感磁性的声音穿插着流入墨纪拉的单人办公室。

“啪”的一声，洁白的百叶窗被蓝发女人用力拉上，外面的音量总算有所收敛。墨纪拉下意识叹了口气，她不想在大多数同性面前表现的不近人情，但她又一次失败了。办公桌上的小镜子提醒她又不由自主地皱了眉头。

为什么自己会这样？为什么偏偏是在他和别的女孩子搭话之后开始烦躁？为什么自己在竭尽全力避免跟他接触？难道因为这个小家伙在身材优秀的基础上长了张还不错脸吗？

不好说，事实上墨纪拉也不知道自己为什么会选择避免和他接触。可能，只是可能，她意外地看他很不顺眼。

如果一个故事没有令人大吃一惊发展，那么这个故事可能根本没有什么撰写的必要，更别提引人入胜了。

就像墨纪拉那天如果没有不小心弄掉她的蓝牙耳机，她可能永远不会发现那个颇为尴尬的小秘密。

扎格列欧斯可能对她来说依旧只是个装作视而不见，容忍三个月就会消失的小实习生。

不平静的一天从早上见到自己养母的亲生儿子开始，就算墨纪拉已经能够接受和塔纳托斯在同一家公司就职，她还是不擅长他们之间诡异的兄妹关系，毕竟这家公司除了终日正装沉闷却依旧各地出勤跑业务的塔纳托斯之外，还有每天顶着鲜红眼罩的所谓的创意总监修普诺斯。

刚刚转正的她在听说这个晴天霹雳的时候唯一一次高跟鞋崴到脚，她当然没见过总是出差的塔纳，自然也不会注意每天睡着的修普。

不管她承认与否，养母倪克斯和哈迪斯先生关系不错应该是事实，甚至好到愿意照顾她的三个孩子。而且和塔纳担忧的爱情完全没有一丁点关系，他们更像是井水不犯河水的多年老友，会坐在一起分享安静的下午茶——墨纪拉自己也不确定爱情该是什么样子的，只是听得出倪克斯谈及对方平静的语气并没有那种理想中的浪漫特质。也许上了年纪的爱情不会有什么青春的冲动，但也绝不该是谈话双方都显得十分克制和疏离。

早就从那个家搬出去的她只是在慢跑的时候特意绕了远路，非常偶然地看到了而已。

连起码的眼神交流都没有。

说起来就很惭愧，塔纳已经算是那个家里和她关系最好，最能说得上话的那一个。可是电梯里他们俩依旧为了久别重逢到底是长开双臂拥抱对方还是宽慰地拍拍后背而来了两次演练，一开始疏远的是塔纳托斯，他最开始的反应甚至是握手。等对方意识到也许应该显得更热情一点的时候这次换墨纪拉尴尬地翻找起了东西——

For god's sake，为什么公司在20层，甚至没有一个人碰巧在这个时候给她来一通电话。

那天唯一的好事应该是他们公司的按摩师劳拉终于回来了，她可以趁着午休的时候享受一次完整的精油spa或者陷入那个高级按摩椅半个小时。毕竟她对她的工作足够上心，并不会出现用工作时间去按摩的情况。

就算她安排的来自己一个人的独身生活，令她全身心放松甚至整个人都能嵌进去的按摩椅对她租的公寓来说还是太大了。

巧合总是一环扣上一环：碰巧那天带的耳环很重，碰巧劳拉出去接听一个比较重要的电话，碰巧自己的蓝牙耳机掉在了自己的锁骨上——碰巧她听到了隔壁一个非常熟悉的声音。

“我们需要这么急吗——我知道，我知道，我知道我们很久没有见面了，而且你也在生气，我发誓我也很想你——”

要不是带着蒸汽眼罩四肢都被揉捏的非常舒服的墨纪拉维持着一个近乎平躺的姿势，她可能会做出一些过于应激的反应。

那是塔纳托斯的声音。

听上去他在努力地向对方解释，记忆里的那个塔纳根本少言寡语不存在这一号需要他解释的对象——

可能是塔纳托斯有女朋友这种说辞太过令人震惊，墨纪拉甚至放弃了这个思路。

但是很快，那个小实习生的声音也清晰地传了过来：“我没有在生气，Than，我只是自以为是做了个我觉得对我们都好的决定，我甚至怕你生我的气。你看，我没跟你打过招呼就进了你在的公司，虽然我们现在是同事，当然我不可能像你那样工作能力那么强——哦，算了吧，你知道吗，去他的，Than，我根本不是想要你觉得我可靠或者什么的，我只是想见你，我只是想有更多时候跟你在一起——”

睫毛刷过无纺布眼罩的声音异常清晰，就像墨纪拉凭借隔壁窸窸窣窣的声音摸清楚这两个家伙现在进行到哪一步：他们肯定脱了衣服，但这毕竟是个公共场——

“哦，Than,你根本不知道我有多想你——”小实习生大胆又热烈的剖白是专属于年轻人的特权。

“我也是……我也是，Zag。”回应他的是塔纳托斯逐渐变轻的低语。

独身一人的墨纪拉沉痛地合上了双眼，她甚至能想象得出他们俩现在近在咫尺的距离。但是，如果让她听到印象中那个塔纳托斯不规律的喘息她一定会做噩梦的。

可惜她的生命里并没有什么救世主，劳拉也并不会就这么抛下她新交的男朋友的电话回来帮她带上她的蓝牙耳机。

  
“对不起，Meg，我刚刚接了个很重要的电话。”棕发厚唇的女孩笑得非常甜蜜，“你现在觉得身体怎么样？”

蓝发女人摇摇晃晃地起身，她剧烈地喘着气，出汗量异常地大，收回蓝牙耳机后墨纪拉有些虚弱地挤出一个微笑：“好多了，我觉得我今天一定能睡个好觉。”

“你确定吗？” 劳拉皱着眉头搭上她的肩膀，“可是你的脸很红，要不要再躺一会——”

“不了，谢谢，今天是周五，我还有周报要完成。”墨纪拉飞快地起身换好衣服，“顺便一提，我今天觉得有点愣，可以在你这边——我是说隔壁房间，借条毯子吗？”

“哦，当然可以，你也可以借一条我还没拆封M——”再扭过头，换好衣服的蓝发女人已经不见了踪影，与此同时，隔壁房间的窗户不知道为什么也被打开了，不带感情的冷风几乎吹乱了劳拉的发型。

“呃，我以为你冷——算了，也许我可以拆了给我自己披着。”

墨纪拉盯着天花板发呆，这让在她能缓解颈椎酸痛的时候放空自己。

她深吸一口气起身探出半个脑袋，临近下班还有半小时，该做完的工作已经悉数完成。所以她在深思熟虑之后想到了一个合适的解决方法。

她冲还在工位上左右扭着转椅的小男孩勾勾手指：“扎格列欧斯，我的办公室。”然后一口气再度拉上了窗帘。

墨纪拉已经知道了刚刚拿回来的毯子的品牌，旧的已经被前来打扫的清洁工丢掉她自然会重新添置一条新的，很明显这两位饥渴的成年男士谁也没有想到事后处理这个大问题。下午的周例会时，虽然装作漫不经心地瞥上一眼，塔纳确实有在偷偷地揉着他的后背。

于是会议上的内容，墨纪拉一个字都没听进去。

她当然不知道自己名义上该叫哥哥的对象不是个直男，虽然他一点也不在乎，但是问题是，她一点也想象不出有一天那个塔纳可能会有交往甚至是亲密关系的对象——虽然他没有那么不近人情，但是毕竟——

那个不善言辞的工作狂怎么可能会有个像扎格列欧斯的小男朋友？倒也并不是说扎格列欧斯很优秀，也许他有一点，但是——

“请别告诉我我有什么工作搞砸了。”陷在椅子上的扎格列欧斯有在不动声色地把椅子作为移动工具逃离自己。

只是想不到能有一天看到塔纳陷入爱情的样子吧，那个习惯独处，不怎么微笑的家伙——

“Meg？我能叫你Meg吗？大家都这么叫你……你能告诉我我有哪里做的不对吗？”扎格列欧斯的语速很明显加快了，“你可以直接告诉我，我可以直接改，只是这份工作对我很重要——”

“因为塔纳托斯吗？”墨纪拉叹了口气，大学期间的她很喜欢那种年轻的冲动，和谐的性是很美妙的，差劲的性是激烈的，无论怎样能让她在任何时候独占另一个人的目光，男人们带着喷薄雄性荷尔蒙近乎痴迷的注视能够让她异常地满足。可惜当她后来终于打算停下，迎上另一个人永远温柔的凝视的时候，下体的需要又不得满足了。

这其实也没什么好遮掩的，和平的分手之后，墨纪拉陷入了很长的一段空窗期，问题当然出在她自己身上，除了圣诞节跟姐妹们撕扯礼物算得上悲惨遭遇之外，她也找不到合适的理由来形容自己异常高涨的性欲。

小实习生的脸上写满了震惊：“你知道？Than告诉你了？不，我以为我们之间说好的保密——你怎么会知道？”

“我认识他很久了——”墨纪拉无所谓地耸耸肩，“但是你的事是今天很不幸听见的。”

“哦————不不不，Meg，我可以解释。”面色通红的扎格列欧斯从椅子上一跃而起就差扑到墨纪拉的玻璃桌面上，“我很抱歉，我以为那个时候是没人的。”

“说实话，如果说我并不在乎，那你会觉得我很虚伪。”墨纪拉又一次叹了口气，她已经想不起来这是她这周第几次叹气了。她自然痛恨自己的虚伪，但是真正的成年人基本没有不虚伪的时候。

墨纪拉攥紧拳头缓缓起身走到对方面前，小男孩则是毫无防备地步步倒退甚至差点撞到墙上，很明显他并不擅长用他的身高和地位压制别人，最终他又陷入了刚刚那把椅子被迫跟几乎凑到他面前的墨纪拉对视。

“我可以帮你保守秘密。”墨纪拉这次真的抚上了对方的脑袋，与此同时她的腿也压在了对方的牛仔裤上，小男孩带着些许迷茫和怀疑的双色瞳孔里只有她带着笑容的脸庞。虽然她现在在说自己真正内心思考出的结论，她却觉得自己疯的特别彻底：

“代价是你要跟我做爱。”


	2. Episode2  rain,coffee,Doggy eyes

这当然不是玩具的问题，墨纪拉暗自叹了口气。

通常这个时候，大多数人都可以引用列夫托尔斯泰的那句名言，但是重复那句话根本毫无意义。

她是有很严重的家庭问题，但发泄的对象绝不该是塔纳托斯。

不管她承认与否，养母倪克斯应该算是她心目中最慈爱宽容的女性代表。时至今日作为同性的墨纪拉依然觉得她神秘且非常有魅力，很难有人能够做到像她那样在照顾小孩子们的同时维持着她的从容与优雅，照顾小孩这件事甚至没有摧残过她任何一根黑发。

光是随便点开一个婴儿视频，或是外出用餐遇到敞开的婴儿车，墨纪拉都会觉得头皮发麻，然而现在也容貌出众的倪克斯养育了六个孩子。

非常神奇，抛开早就离家身世成谜的卡戎不提，墨纪拉也想不通倪克斯为什么在已经有一对可爱双胞胎的基础上还会领养她们三姐妹，明明没有任何人知道她们的亲生父母在哪里。

墨纪拉大多数都家庭问题都出自三胞胎中另外的两个姐妹，异常欠揍的阿勒克图和永远不知道在嘟囔什么的提西福涅。阿勒克图天生长了张刺探人底线的嘴，她说话带刺隔三差五就会找自己的不自在，并且把每回成功激怒自己当做战果而沾沾自喜。偷用自己打工添置的化妆品，把自己租来的老式录像带拆坏——她甚至还跟自己的有一任前男友搞在了一起。

好在在那之前，墨纪拉早就对那个金毛傻蛋没了兴趣，比起阿勒克图得意洋洋的蠢货模样，蓝发女孩几乎是冷笑着站在家门口嘲讽对方：“提前给你个建议，或者也许你体验到了……我要是你，我宁可找一个合适高度的树干来自慰，那样说不定还有高潮的可能性。”

当然或者，忘了提，阿勒克图每次试图激怒自己之后，或者她们又吵起来，每次都是以惨烈的武斗结束。

说不定也是因为这个，墨纪拉到现在也留着尖锐的长指甲，人总不能在天然的武器上吃亏对吧？

跟她比起来安静老实总是喜欢一个人听歌念书的塔纳托斯和在任何地方都能睡着的休普诺斯甚至是两个天使。

提西福涅的话，没什么可说的，她有很强的自闭倾向，但也仅仅体现在无法正常跟人沟通，她智商正常也考上了正经大学——只是有可能变成别人眼里的怪胎。但对墨纪拉来说这其实是个好事，如果两个妹妹一起撕扯她的头发，那她可就真的分身乏术了。

提起阿勒克图，墨纪拉突然想起来塔纳托斯小时候的那个玩偶，好像是只小老鼠……名字……啊，叫莫特。

倪克斯的庭院里有各种深色的植物，塔纳托斯偏爱那棵带着树屋的白橡树。树屋据说是卡戎有次回家顺手做的，但一旦完成后就变成了休普诺斯最喜欢睡觉的地方，毕竟这样连吃饭时间都没人找得到他。晚他一步的Than只能选择坐在后来才有的秋千上看他的诗集。

那次和阿勒克图互殴是因为那个贱人私藏塔纳托斯的玩偶不说，她们的哥哥已经因为这个小家伙消失一周忧郁了很久，居然还敢一脸嫌弃地把莫特捏的皱皱巴巴。她尖声嘲笑已经15岁的男孩居然还留着这种孩子气的娃娃：“哦我亲爱的塔纳，你不会正巧就是被他们指指点点所谓的基佬吧，为什么你这么喜欢女孩子气的东西？谁15岁了还每天带着个可爱小玩偶——”

可惜的是阿勒克图后面的话没有说下去，因为墨纪拉趁她挑衅对方的时候从后面揪住了讨厌鬼的马尾辫。把小东西丢回塔纳托斯怀里后，墨纪拉深吸一口气再度跟阿勒克图扭打在一起，这个贱人上次居然敢用尖指甲划自己的脸，她死定了。

当然，喜欢什么性别是人类最基本的人权，连感恩节都有可能掀桌子的阿勒克图应该是做不到尊重别人的。虽然墨纪拉并不在乎塔纳托斯日后的选择对象，也许她默认了基佬确实是个贬义词——

无所谓了。

后来倪克斯制止了这场无意义的斗争，她从不试图教育自己的孩子们，甚至不会让她们反思自己的过错。所以几乎所有人都是遵循天性野蛮地生长着，但是毫无疑问，优秀的家伙永远优秀，不行的家伙注定不行。

所以墨纪拉在高中之后就搬离了那里，毕竟，哪怕除去阿勒克图，她也不喜欢这个甚至有些贫瘠的小地方。

但她找工作却依旧下意识找了那附近的公寓，名义上是别的区也就是半小时的脚程罢了。当然墨纪拉也不是没考虑过自己得到工作是因为倪克斯和哈迪斯先生的关系，但被她委托的侦探只是好奇为什么她要打探自己养母的邻居。

是的，这两个人的私交无论怎么跟踪，都仅限于邻里关系，更别提哈迪斯先生一直暗自思念离家出走的妻子。

哦，虽然现在才想起来。

可恶，当时只是看不惯阿勒克图趾高气扬试图找别人麻烦的架势，因为后背疼得厉害她甚至把前来致谢的塔纳托斯关在了门外——

问题是，她的哥哥，塔纳托斯，谁能想到他真的是基佬？别提他的小男朋友从某种意义上也算是帅气多金……最开始的墨纪拉完全没有想过为什么哈迪斯先生有那么多公司，偏偏同意扎格列欧斯到这儿实习。现在她懂了，也许我们的小少爷和他看上去正经优秀的成年人男友只是想找个借口更亲密地黏在一起，是他要到这里来找他的。

拜托他们不要随时随地开搞，这层大楼不需要任何奇怪的装修，包括看似无人的休息室。

回到眼下，小男孩依旧低着头在思考，他认真苦恼的样子甚至令蓝发女人困惑了起来。虽然她的腿还压在对方的腿上无意识地摩擦着，不可否认这确实有一点性暗示，但墨纪拉依旧十分不解。

为什么他没有当场拒绝？难道这么疯狂的事情还有回旋的余地吗？

或者，也许他是个双？

她想过很多情况，比如扎格列欧斯会一脸无辜地冲自己摊手，他是个铁血纯给，对女人完全硬不起来，这种要求他本人也是爱莫能助；又或者直接蹦起来扼住自己的脖子宣称他跟Than忠贞不渝的恋情根本没什么好遮遮掩掩的，像自己这样的神经病女人就该下地狱；甚至也许他可以学着商业人员那样考虑动用他的零花钱来收买自己，也许自己心水的封口费不过是小少爷一双新运动鞋的价格；要么就是一口咬定自己听错了，他和Than根本什么都没有，甚至可以找个律师控诉自己诽谤……

但她万万没想到，小家伙一脸认真地抬头平静地和自己对视：“Meg，那告诉我，你想什么时候？只要不是现在，这个地点——你知道你的办公室隔音不太好的对吧？”

什么？

“你不拒绝……呃，我是说……当然不会是现在……等一下，我不是很懂……为什么你同意？就算你被我用莫须有的证据要挟了，我只是听见了我甚至没有录音……为什么，我的意思是你看上去甚至不显得愧疚……你和Than在交往不是吗？”墨纪拉发誓这是她人生中说的最艰难的一段话，所有的实话里唯独这句被她说的这么结结巴巴，她甚至还愚蠢地泄露了自己没有底牌这个事实。

小男孩眨眨眼，墨纪拉迟疑里的慌乱被他敏锐地捕捉到。情况突然，看样子他的漂亮上司并没有想象的难以亲近，而且这种强硬下意外有点笨拙的样子也很难让人讨厌的起来。

呃啊，自己可能真的疯了，墨纪拉懊丧地想着，本来这种看似倒贴的奇怪要求就已经够让人误会了，更别提自己又在这种情况下主动白给。

“Meg，你才是提出要求的那个人，为什么我接受了你的要求你反而觉得奇怪？如果一次还算合理的交易能够保守我和Than交往的秘密——当然我其实并不想保密的，只是Than，他不喜欢公开私人的事情。只要你不是要求我现在在这张办公桌上干到全部门的人都知道，我觉得没什么大问题。虽然我也得承认如果在这种四面都是玻璃的办公室会很刺激唔——”满脸笑容的扎格列欧斯挑着眉毛喋喋不休地说着他的见解，条理清楚看上去像是做了也没什么，虽然在墨纪拉听来依旧匪夷所思。

但凡他有一丝即将背着男友出轨的罪恶感，墨纪拉都会觉得自己是个十恶不赦的罪人。

可惜她现在开始担忧自己可怜又可爱的老实哥哥被一个来者不拒的小屁孩给诓骗了。

墨纪拉下意识伸手捏住了他的颊骨，尖锐的指甲几乎就要陷入年轻人鲜嫩的皮肤里，烦躁的她甚至听得出自己的声音里压抑的怒火和不甘，也许眼前这个小家伙已经看出来她是个只会张牙舞爪甚至不擅长要挟别人的寂寞女人：“好了，确实我才是主动的那一方，所以今晚你来我家，我们好好清算一下到底我收取多少封口费合适，Deal？”

故意今天墨纪拉觉得自己也考虑了一下扎格列欧斯的能力，无论如何白天的他已经发泄过不少了。

突如其来的疼痛令小家伙识趣地关上了话匣子，对方毕竟是他脾气差劲的上司，他的考勤还被蓝发女人拿捏在掌心，为了少被老是挑刺的父亲接着嘲笑，他示好似的乖巧地点了点头。

“另外。”墨纪拉再次重重地叹了口气，“Than是个好男人，但毫无疑问他在配合你的小孩子胡闹，公司是工作的地方，不要逼我扣掉你应得的分数——另外，劳拉已经回来了，那意味着休息室从今天开始都是有人的，如果你真的有什么私人问题，请麻烦你在真正私人的地方解决。”

扎格列欧斯识趣地点点头，推开玻璃门转瞬消失了。

墨纪拉刚要低头，他又急匆匆地踩着下班所有人收拾东西的点挤了进来，阳光的脸上满是歉意却意外讨打的笑容：“对不起……我刚才忘了问你住哪里。”

“也许，不需要这么隆重。”墨纪拉自嘲似的摘下自己的耳环，她在卸妆和不卸两个状态纠结半晌，最好烦躁的把自己脱个一干二净开始淋浴。

“我不能，我知道最简单的办法是直接跟着Meg你回家，但是我不行。我知道我答应你了……但是如果要做爱，起码我得正式一点不是吗，比如洗个澡换身衣服——而且我是必须回家的，虽然我并不在乎我那个长在办公桌前面的老爹有没有晚饭他饿死了也是他自己的问题。但是我得回家看看刻尔伯洛斯，我得喂它而且带它出门走走……你知道的，养狗人的任务。”

虽然墨纪拉对扎格列欧斯一次性炮友的身份并无不满，但是对方稀松平常的态度真的令她在隐隐不爽的同时担忧她的哥哥。

“塔纳托斯知道他的小男朋友是个这么随便的人吗？”墨纪拉洗掉头发上的泡沫，“或者他跟那些小姑娘相处融洽也是带着坏心思？比如Than不在的时候他甚至在和不固定的炮友肆无忌惮地——”

呕。

虽然自己没有什么脸面能说出这种话，即将要成为共犯的她更觉得自己反而被对方利用了。

她当然在乎塔纳托斯，这可是他唯一的正常人亲戚了。

多可笑啊，一边纠结的同时还在用心地为自己的偷情行为找点借口。

‘只是帮我的哥哥做个小小的测试’这样的说辞怎么样？

说实话她现在的行为比阿勒克图当年严重多了，名义上Than和Zag应该还算热恋中的情侣呢。

然后在门铃响起来的时候，墨纪拉不仅擦干自己吹好头发，她甚至还换了一身决胜内衣。

这肯定太隆重了，Zag应该没见过在场面。墨纪拉在心里冷笑，虽然这已经是她最保守的一套准备了，如果她有关乎尊严的战役要打，她肯定是全副武装，而且经历一系列热水冲刷之后，几乎所有的复杂情感都流进了下水道。

她要让这个不知天高地厚试图乱搞的小家伙好看，要把他摁在床上榨到一滴都不剩。

满腔斗志开门的时候，墨纪拉对上了塔纳托斯金色的双瞳。

说老实话，墨纪拉已经记不清自己人生中有多少次把塔纳托斯关在门外了，这甚至是刻进她DNA里的动作了。

她当然对塔纳托斯毫无敌意，只是大多数情况下，塔纳托斯都被迫在自己心情不好的时候由于各种原因不得不叫她出门。

就像现在她下意识关门其实是为了对方考虑，虽然她只穿了内衣，但是严格来说她并没有露点或者被看到关键部位的可能性，正确的评价应该是她穿的跟去掉翅膀的维密天使一样多。

本来塔纳托斯在她眼里就是那种不小心被看到也不会惊慌失措的男人，甚至因为他现在有了男朋友墨纪拉甚至觉得自己可以赤身裸体在他面前瑜伽冥想，反正他不会对自己有任何冒犯的想法那看到就看到吧，毕竟真正猥琐下流的男人单靠视线就恨不得把穿着保守的女人剥光。

随便抓了件外套急匆匆套在身上的墨纪拉甚至想象的到门口的对方现在正因为觉得冒犯到自己而尴尬懊悔甚至一筹莫展的表情。

再次开门，果不其然神色慌张的塔纳托斯就开始道歉，他很少说话结巴：“Meg，请相信我——我不是故意……我不知道你跟人有约，倪克斯想让我给你带点她特制的肉酱，我只是来送这个……”

“可以了，Than，我没有怪你的意思，是我不好，我不该在家里穿的像回归自然一样。”墨纪拉叹了口气，自然而然地伸手接过白发男人怀里的罐子，“但是真的没什么，你不用表现的像是占到我便宜了一样，我当然知道你没有那个意思，而且我没有露重要部位，更别提我已经知道你是同性恋了——”

“什么？为什么你会知道？”好不容易冷静下来的塔纳托斯突然皱了皱眉，“我和Zag说好了要保密的。”

啊，糟了。

墨纪拉的动作忽然一僵，她突然很好奇自己是失眠到什么地步才能导致判断力下降一日两次不打自招。

“呃，我是说……啊哈哈哈，你一直没有找女朋友也许你……”

有没有人能够解决一下眼前的尴尬场景。

电梯正好在这个时候亮了，黑发的异色瞳小伙子嘟嘟囔囔地大步跨了出来：“我发誓，这一定是我见过的最难找的公寓，等会儿，Than？为什么你在这里——”

那一刻，墨纪拉听见了自己心脏骤停的声音。

不能再关第二次门了，不是什么都能用关门来解决的。

在墨纪拉掉头回去找抽屉里的手枪给在场人所有人都来上一发之前，黑发的小男孩开始了他的表演，他满脸吃惊地向后退去：“等一下，Than为什么你在这里？为什么你会出现在我上司家门口？为什么你——”

“不不不，Zag，不是你想的那样——Meg是我的妹妹。”塔纳托斯焦急地扭头追过去，“我来这里只是倪克斯托我帮她送点东西——”

“哦，哦，所以Meg就是Meg，你那位经济独立头脑聪明的妹妹——”扎格列欧斯了然地点点头，“天啊，我的上司是你的妹妹，哦，这确实有点奇妙。”

“领养的。”墨纪拉没好气地扒着门缝来上这么一句，她现在并不想看到扎格列欧斯的脸，“我跟Than没有任何血缘关系。”

小男孩装作没听见似的耸耸肩：“哦，现在我知道了，当我老爸说这家公司是家族产业的时候，我还在想我的爷爷肯定不可能留给他这样的家伙什么遗产。现在我懂了，原来他是在说你，Than，你看，你在这儿就职，你的哥哥，你的妹妹——”

“领——养——的——”墨纪拉一边翻着白眼一边拖长了语调，眼前的情况实在是太过尴尬了。

他难道想用转移话题这样的肤浅方法打消塔纳托斯的疑虑吗？

“他们都是你的家人，所以这确实是家族产业。”扎格列欧斯开心地傻笑起来，他甚至拉过塔纳托斯的手毫无意义地来回晃着，“现在甚至还包括我了。”

“哦，Zag。”墨纪拉从来没听过塔纳托斯这种近乎带着点宠溺的语气，虽然只是简短地呼唤了对方的名字，但是他确实掺入了甚至快饱和的感情。

丢开莫名其妙的小男孩不谈，自己这个老实人哥哥毫无疑问正陷入了一段交付真心的爱情。

感人的同时甚至有点恶心。

墨纪拉翻了个大大的白眼，如果扎格列欧斯觉得这样就能敷衍过去他的来意——

“但是，为什么你在这儿，Zag？”塔纳托斯依旧敏锐地拾起这个问题，不得不说他确实很好奇为什么他的小男友会辗转出现在自己妹妹的公寓门口。

opps，全完了。

“哦，你不提我都忘了这件事了。”被点醒的小男孩一脸的恍然大悟，他在自己的牛仔裤兜里掏了一会儿翻出来一个造型精巧的蛇头挂件，当着塔纳托斯的面大大方方冲到墨纪拉门口笑嘻嘻地交给她，“嘿，Meg，杜莎希望我把整个东西交给你……呃，她本来是想亲自来的，但是你也知道她并不顺路，我是在追问她的时候才发现其实我们住的地方意外的还很近，哦，我跟塔纳托斯是邻居，只隔着一栋围墙的那种。所以我跟她说也许我可以在遛狗的时候多走几步路，然后把它交给你——我不是故意要知道你的住处的，我只是作为新来的实习生想要给同事留下个好印象——”

“哦，谢了。”墨纪拉了然地挑挑眉，她用余光瞥了一眼塔纳托斯，毫无疑问这孩子接受了扎格列欧斯的说辞。

“但是现在，我现在才知道你是塔纳托斯的妹妹。”扎格列欧斯眨眨眼，“所以我们也是一家人了对吧。”

“呵。”墨纪拉抽抽嘴角，“难道你希望我叫你哥哥？你知道我比你大很多岁对吧，并且我还是你的上司。”

“也许你可以看在我的份上，别对他那么苛刻，Meg，Zag和他老爸关系一直不怎么样，他也只是想证明他没有哈迪斯先生想的那么糟糕。”塔纳托斯适时地出现在门口，“但是我想象你会很公平，你从来不是那种被私人感情左右的对象。”

“Than，别总把我当小孩子，我不需要特殊关照——哦，Than，现在已经快8点了，你不是还要赶飞机？对不起，Meg我们该走了。”扎格列欧斯瞥了一眼他的手腕，立刻急急忙忙地推着塔纳托斯往电梯方向走。

“但是——”

“哦拜托了，Than，你没看出来Meg在等很重要的人吗，如果我们一直呆在人家门口，到时候只会打断对方的约会进程不是吗？”扎格列欧斯克制了他的音量，但却故意把尾音拖的很长。

“呃，你说得对，但是杜莎有什么重要的东西非要大晚上送来？”电梯门关上前塔纳托斯依旧像个好奇宝宝一样追问。

“谁知道，可能是个u盘吧，或者里面装了些女孩子之间会相互分享的东西，你知道我很靠得住从不乱翻人的东西——”整场闹剧终于结束了，关上的电梯门也截断了扎格列欧斯后面的话头。

墨纪拉漫不经心地捻着手里的那个小蛇头，她当然知道这只是个普通的挂件，杜莎旅游回来后给部门所有人带来的纪念品，应该是还有多的正巧也给了他一个。扎格列欧斯这个小家伙利用了不对等的信息成功地骗过了他帅气的成年人男友。

看他这种圆滑的处理方式，说不定不是第一次出轨之前被抓个正着呢。

整个房间突然变得骤亮，旋即窗外响起了隆隆的雷声。

啊，看样子今晚的约定应该是取消了。

在用倪克斯特制的酱搭配煮好的意面之后，晚饭就算解决了。一般情况下墨纪拉不会选择食用碳水，但是倪克斯的酱料很是下饭，通常很少的一点，吃的人就会不自觉地吃下去很多意面，小时候还会搭配意外多汁的肉丸——

自己在离开家之前应该问问很多菜谱的秘方的，省得像她现在这样所有的东西只能做到可食用范围内。

墨纪拉托着一杯咖啡坐在了阳台的飘窗上，窗户大开着，有些蒙蒙的细雨透过纱窗淋到她的脚面。

为了难得的好睡眠，她是决计不会品尝手里的热饮的，只是需要带着点暖意的馥郁香气中和一下潮湿的空气罢了。

小时候她也喜欢这么干，雨夜的时候学着大人的样子，盯着楼下倪克斯悉心种植的灌木丛，雨水像是稀释的墨汁一遍遍冲刷着绿叶中零星的白花。她有时甚至会在放空的同时陷入一个安详的梦里。

雨下到这个地步，想必塔纳托斯的航班应该取消了，墨纪拉揉揉自己的太阳穴，她甚至有点庆幸全世界都阻止了她的疯狂想法。也许那两个大男孩被突如其来的暴雨淋的浑身湿透，现在正躲在家中那个狭窄的浴缸里相互取暖——

墨纪拉懊丧地往后一靠，她到底怎么了。

现在才想起来羡慕别人永远真正的亲密关系是不是有点可笑？猛毒一样的爱情到底有什么可以追逐的，一旦当真，抽离的时候就跟剥皮剐骨一样痛彻心扉。

可她还是忘不了扎格列欧斯望向塔纳托斯到眼神，也许哥哥是小家伙的初恋，所以那种年轻人特有的热情和无法掩饰的爱意非常具有感染力。抛开扎格列欧斯确实什么都可以干的富二代身份不谈，追到男朋友公司打入内部这件事上他表现的够奋不顾身了，包括在这儿待上半个月也只见到一面……

现在墨纪拉特别感谢这个鬼天气，一个人待着冥想也挺好的。

但她的心口有些隐隐作痛，为什么她从来没遇到过一个对她甚至到掏心掏肺不计成本的对象？为什么她学不会爱人却又如此渴望被爱，不是单纯性方面的交集，而是牵手，抚摸甚至是能够体味到双方情感的深吻。

她到哪儿能找到那样的对象呢？

非常不巧的是，门铃又一次响了。她没有什么“重要的人”那么是谁这么不分场合——

“扎格列欧斯，你为什么在这儿？”墨纪拉满脸震惊地看着眼前这个带着点潮湿气息的大男孩，除了卫衣湿透的肩膀和带着点泥点的鞋，他的手上还攥着把绣有紫纹的黑伞。

塔纳托斯的颜色。

“呃……我不知道，Than的航班没受到影响所以他离开了，我是打车回来的但是……我又走回来了。”扎格列欧斯费力地解释着，刚刚因为走得匆忙所以他并没有真的观察对方，只是一个多小时，他那个向来浑身低气压的女上司就好像变了个人：不得不说放弃具有辨识度的高马尾之后，她垂坠的发丝都显得柔软了；她的眼角有点红，不知道是哭过还是对美妆毫无了解的自己又犯了个错误——

虽然对方可能还在生气，望向自己的眼睛也读不出任何情感，但是扎格列欧斯并没有任何掉头离去的意思，他鼓起勇气开了口：“因为Meg你准备好了而且——

“Deal's deal, right？”

墨纪拉捏着自己的胳膊，她可能在做一桩人生中最可怕的决定，眼前这个小实习生依旧在用他那双人畜无害又圆溜溜的眼睛望着自己，虽然他可能养狗甚至养了很久，但也不至于——

把他关出去实在是太可怜了，自己甚至有点不忍心。

墨纪拉合上双眼，疲惫的她在心中默默地叹了口气。

她伸手扯过小男孩卫衣兜帽的绳子把他拉进屋里：“过来。”

扎格列欧斯眨眨眼，也许他获得了真正的通行证——

旋即他整个人被摁在门上，一个几乎炙热的吻覆了上来，短暂却飞快，垂下眉眼的蓝发女人手还停在自己腰上，她近乎喃喃自语一样嘟囔着：“告诉我你不会后悔做这个决定——”

“我不会，Meg。”小实习生摇摇头，这次还他做了刚刚一直在想的事情，他把眼前甚至有些柔弱的女人拉进怀里，“做我们该做的事情吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又因为不会开车拖了这么多，下章一定。
> 
> （妈耶心态崩了啊！！国内megzag这么冷的吗！！我连tag都找不到，也别提有什么反馈了——除了我以外都没人能get到姐姐这么香的吗？？那我接下来的调教史要怀着什么心情写啊——）


End file.
